Mari
"I can't let everyone live in a pool that's too hot or too cold, I want everyone to live in a pool that everyone can enjoy! Now think of that pool as this universe and you got my motivation!" Mari Rouge is a Female Saiyan whom is the Princess of Planet Itadaki and is waiting to fulfil the role as Queen in the future. Appearance Mari is incredibly well-featured with an attractive set of eyes, a small nose and a well-structured chin. Her hair is slightly spiky on the front and spikes downwards behind her head. Mari has a wild fashion sense but is most commonly seen in her white and red saiyan armour when going into battle. Personality Mari is well-known to be kind and compassionate to those around her but is not afraid to put her foot down on something she disagrees with. She's often seen scolding Junior for his inappropriate mishaps and use of words. Around her family, she is very obediant but is often physically scolded for being incorrect. She views this as tough love however from her mother, thus fueling her already kind personality more. Early Life Mari was a planned pregnancy to her married parents, Itadaki and Seieki Rouge. She grew up with her strict mother and her kind caring father, she took more after her father while inheriting Itadaki's incredible fighting power. She met her friends Junior and Popgi during her school life and graduated with a degree in teaching. During this, she developed feelings for Junior but put them aside to focus on her studies. Lust Realm Arc After the events of Wallflower, Mari had offer Junior to come with her and Popgi to go mountain climbing to help Popgi prepare for her boxing match later that week. It was then that the group were ambushed by Lust Realm denizens, causing Mari to be fatally wounded which sparked Junior to become a Super Saiyan 2. After this, Mari finally got Junior alone under the night sky and confessed her feelings. Junior, confused, blindly accepted her feelings and thus began to date. A week before Junior's kidnapping, Mari had proposed to Junior and thus were on their way to becoming husband and wife. However, upon Junior's kidnapping, Mari was distraught as she believed Junior ran away and deserted her. It took Negakiri's speech to knock her senses back into her and thus the pair of them searched for Junior's location for an entire year before finally finding the Lust Realm. Omniverse Battle Upon Junior's intense rescue, Mari was to aid him in shutting down the Lust Realm for good. Unfortunately, it has been revealed that Mari meets her fate when she fights against Master Mollusk inside the Lust Realm Arena in which Mollusk used his stretching ability to essentially hang her from the top of the tower, thus killing her via strangulation. Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell Mari's body was recovered and she was buried in the middle of a graveyard near all of those who had died in the final battle against Calypso's realm. Her grave was decorated in beautiful flowers and Junior even left a picture of her and him together on there. It is shown that her soul was watching this entire process and ascended into the sky, implying that she is now resting at peace. Gallery Mari 1.png|Mari's full body photo. Mari SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Mari, only appears once. Top 4.png|Mari, enduring a punch from Itadaki.